The Long Patio
by Charlieforevenge
Summary: He winked at Parvati. He didn't know what made him do it, but she caught the uncanny suave quality of his expression, and she fell for him. For Neville loser boy. Things get hot and steamy.
1. Chapter 1

Neville Longbottom was a gentle person. He was the type of guy who was sensitive, and who would tell someone his honest opinion.

Parvati Patil was a tricky person. She was the type of girl who was trendy, and would tell someone a mixed up version of her feelings for the sake of gossip.

Neville was never that popular at Hogwarts. He was a simple, plain, clumsy guy, in a fast-paced world.

Parvati Patil had always been the cool girl at Hogwarts. She was popular, pretty, co-ordinated, but took her time around people.

Neville had been in all of Parvati's classes for all their years at Hogwarts, except two. When he went to Herbology, his favorite class, Parvati went to Divination, her favorite class.

They were both sitting in Charms class when it happened. With people, a definitive moment defines attraction for the first time. First sight is for those who favor beauty above all qualities, but all the other uncategorized querks are for people who don't have to have a reason. They just know.

Parvati was wearing silly earrings, and Neville's levitating parchment and quill were getting ever closer to her ear.

She was whispering to Lavender.

"He is so 3rd year, come one, directional levitation is not that hard, his quill is practically marking me, NEVILLE!"

She whipped around and stared him down with an evil scowl, and a twinkling eye. He missed the scowl, but saw the twinkle. It was something he had always been able to examine about people, if they were really mad or not. It seemed as if she was just being showy to get attention.

He wasn't sorry, that is until the quill got caught inside the hoop earring.

"Oh me. Let me get that out Parvati, I'm so sorry."

He winked at her. He didn't know what made him do it, but she caught the uncanny suave quality of his expression, and she fell for him, she fell for his now muscular arm that undid the quill, she didn't even notice the ink on her ear, his warm fingers, so close to her face. Yet, he was Neville. Uncool, loser boy.

"Erhem." Lavender raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to tell me off, or should I?"

"No, I will"  
Eyes sparkling the entire time, she ranted some prethought out words to him. They were almost smiling at each other the whole time.

Neville wanted to talk to her, to figure her out. He had always seen her as a shallow character, but now she was the primary interest of his world. Just like that. Just a twinkle. She was beautiful also, she always had been pretty, but now... A strange sensation in his lower region reminded him to skoot his chair up.

Parvati wanted to hold him in her arms, to be protected by someone nice, understanding. Someone she suddenly didn't think was a laughing joke anymore. She wanted to shed her pride and hold his hand. She was sweating a little.

Class got out, but did they forget about each other? Who would? They forgot about Lavender, Flitwick, and everyone else, as they began to converse with each other for the first time. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Parvati, where are you going? I thought we were headed up to visit Trelawny?"

Parvati ignored Lavender completely, she could just assume that Parvati was mad at her for some reason, that would have to do for now. It was quite common for Parvati to have mood swings and get mad at her best friend for no reason. But this time she had a reason.

Neville saw that Parvati was walking in the same direction as him, right beside him. Being the genuine sort who acted on his feelings, he stepped up to this lucky occasion.

"Would you care to join me on a walk"  
His stomach jolted uncomfortable. That had been harder to say than standing up against Harry, Ron and Hermione during his first year.

Playing it cool, Parvati smiled sheepishly and giggled.  
"Ok, fine, but why are YOU asking ME do go on a walk with you?"

Neville was well used to her egotistical edge. But it was a good question. To be honest he didn't want to tell her the truth, but he did.

"I want to get to know you better. As a sort of apology for well, the ink incident." He started to blush.

She started to blush. It made her look radiant, he thought.

"OK, but where to?" The secret places she had been with Harry, and Seamus flooded into her mind. The lake behind that wide oak, the owlery, the dungeon with the fake wall...

"The greenhouses? I could show you the new experiment I'm working on."

Neville had shown no one his experiment. Why had he just told her about it? She was a stranger to him.

She frowned; she despised Herbology, the dirt, Professor Sprout, the outdoor chills and rotting smell of compost.

"Sure, let's go." 


	3. Chapter 3

Neville opened the outer glass door, which creaked loudly, and the inner screen door like the one on his Gran's front porch for Parvati as they entered the greenhouse.

Parvati flinched at the smell of rotting soil, but said nothing... for once.

He led her over to a secluded back corner of greenhouse three where two giant pots were resting in the corner, edged beside each other with a gap behind them.

"My experiment is just behind there" he whispered to her with excitement.

She tried to peek but he was already bending over to retrieve the mysterious object behind the pots.

What Parvati saw was small and tiny, and well, itsy-bitsy, but whatever it was, she wanted to look at it. It was glowing pink from the inside. A small vine was twisting its way up a narrow stake in a DNA type pattern. The outer layer of the vine was fuzzy and pale green, but from the inside, a bright pink core shone out from the inside.

"What is it, Neville" she asked with ill-disguised excitement.

He caught her tone and smiled.

"Well, I haven't named it yet, but it has a useful ancestors, and should have some sort of purpose when it matures."

"Ooooh!" She was watching it move up and down slowly, almost like a spring in slow-motion.

"That's how it grows Parvati, by stretching and bouncing."

"It's beautiful." They stood there looking at the pink coils for a few moments, and thinking about each other.

She is so cool. He thought biting his lip.

He is gifted. She thought, looking up at his defined jawbone against what used to be a round face.

Parvati was one for a public display of affection as well as a private rendezvous. Either way, she was usually the initiater of a kiss.

Neville didn't have much experience with feelings for a girl his age. But he knew one thing. That he wanted to stand closer to Parvati Patil. Right now. And he did.

"Parvati, can I, can I... would it be all right if I kissed you?" He asked nervously, looking at her squarely.

She had never been asked this question before. It had always just happened. She was nodding consent as he was leaning it. A tear was falling down her cheek and she didn't know why.

Their lips touched, surrounded by their eager young faces, surrounded by the moist, empty atmosphere of greenhouse three at Hogwarts.

Neville didn't know what to do with a kiss. Just as he was pulling away with embarressed cautiousness, Parvati's eyes twinkled and she smiled, pressing her lips once again against his, pushing her mouth up to his and slipping her tongue inside the warm heat of Neville's lips.

She found his tongue hiding behind his teeth and rolled hers around and around his, realizing how completely new to kissing Neville was. But she didn't care. She had always been dominated by the boys in her life and for once, she was taking the stage, and he was honoring her with his now embracing arms. 


End file.
